NFLRZ: Ollus Orgins
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own Ollus) How did Ollus (My oc) Met the Rusherz? Here is his tale.
1. Chapter 1

New life, new beginning

_Nashville, Tennessee. It was just as beautiful in real life than on the brocher. People left the airport entrance. Some ran to family, others to loves. One person, or being, stood out. He was small, a worn out hoodie on him and a rugged backpack. His face was hidden, though he seem to look down on a object in his gloved hands. It was an Urn. A light emerald Ming urn with golden accents on it._

?: Mother, Father...we're here. I fulfilled you dream at last.

_He open the lid and let a gust of powerful wind blow the ashes away as he relished it. It was quiet for a moment before it was stopped by his stomach growling. He sighed and began walking as the rain predicted to day started to fall._

?: I guess now I'll have to find shelter...I'm sure the folks here wouldn't let a freak like me inside if I asked.

* * *

_That night..._

_Cyclops' rain boot splashed through the wet streets, umbrella up as the rain continued to fall. He was heading back to the stadium after a long meeting with the owner. It had gone a bit longer than expected...but it was quite enjoyable. The next season was planned. Cyclops remembered the threat the Anticorians rouges sent, the guardians patrolling during the day. But so far nothing. Cyclops reassured them it probably was just a threat to intimidate them and they went home, he promising them to let them know anything else. So now here he was, heading back. He was about to take a turn to a alley when..._

Stellaria: YOU MONUMENTAL MORONS!

_Cyclops stopped and hid beside the wall turning his head slightly into the alley way...seeing the three Anticorians._

Ankoro: It's not my fault that homeless peasant drank it!

Zich: *_Anticorian language_*

Stellaria: This whole day, RUINED! And all because of-

Cyclops: *_Bit angry_* May I help you?

_The three Anticorians tuned to see Cyclops looking at them in anger._

Cyclops: So you DID have something plan...guess it went off the rails though.

_Stellaria screamed in rage and charged at the Titian. Cyclops looked in shock and dodge her, as well as the other two and ran down the rainy streets._

Stellaria: *_Far away_* AFTER HIM!

* * *

_Few minutes later..._

_Cyclops made a turn behind a few crates as he heard the Anticorians ran by. Cyclops sighed in relief, but it hitched when he heard a 'clank;. Cyclops turned around ready to attack, but stopped when he saw a small hooded figure, swaying back and forth._

?: H-Hello there...

Cyclops: *_Shocked_* What are you doing out here in a storm?

?: S-Sorry..I was just looking for a place to stay, I-I'll leave

_The figure attempt to turn, but he swayed and fell. Cyclops reacted quickly and caught him...the hood, which was already falling apart, fell to the wet ground.._

Cyclops: Hey there! You all-

_Cyclops eyes shrank. The person, wasn't a person...It was a Ocelot Rusher. He was struggling to breathe. He slowly sat down next to him._

Cyclops: *_Worry/Fear_* Hey! Can you hear me?!

_Cyclops watched in fear...and then remember what the Anticorians said 'homeless. drank it.' He was poisoned without knowing it The Ocelot, eyes fluttered open and close._

Cyclops: A-Are you okay?

Ocelot Rusher: I-I-I-

_The Loco Rusher coughed up and then threw up...the smell of liquid very strong. Cyclops flinched as a bit got on his arm, stinging it a little. But at least this got the poison out. Cyclops rubbed the Ocelots, and silently gasped. He could feel his ribs. Just what has this poor Rusher been though? Cyclops shoke his head, there was no time to worry about that right now. Cyclops took of his raincoat and wrapped it around the Ocelot._

Ocelot Rusher: W-What are you-

Cyclops: I'm not going to let you stay out in the rain or on the streets any longer *_Picks him up_*

Ocelot Rusher: Where are we going?

Cyclops: -_Sighs_\- Somewhere safe..

_Cyclops ran out onto the streets and through the rain, carrying the Ocelot Rusher._

* * *

_Later, in the First Aide room..._

_Cyclops kicked open the door, still carrying the Ocelot. He placed the raincoat on a hanger and walked over to one of the beds, placing the Rusher on it. He quickly ran to the closet and grabbed some towels and blankets, running back and started drying him off._

Ocelot Rusher: T-Thank you but...W-why did yo save me? A-Are you a Rusher like mother mention?

Cyclops: I'll explain later...right now make you self comfortable...umm..

Ollus: Ollus, My name is Ollus.

Cyclops: *_Finishes drying Ollus off_* Nice to meet you Ollus, my name is Cyclops.

_Cyclops wraps the blanket around and goes to the cabinet. He looks around and finds a can of soup, chicken. Grabbing, opening and pouring in a bowl he placed it in the Microwave and started to cook it, the warm smell filling the room as he washed his arm from the stinging liquid from outside._

Ollus: Is that chicken noodle...it's been years since I had it, due to money...

_Cyclops heart fell...just how long was he living like this. As the soup cooked, cyclops got out an extra pair of clothes and handed then to Ollus._

Cyclops: Thought you might want some more comfortable clothes.

_Ollus smiled as the microwave ding. Cyclops ran back and grabbed it turned, surprised to see Ollus change out clothing so quickly and blanket around him once again. Cyclops walked over and handed Ollus the soup. Ollus nodded gratefully as he started eating._

Ollus: Mother said to find one of you, and I kept my promise.

Cyclops: Mother?

Ollus: My mother name was Mei Su, and my Father name was Ardamus.

Cyclops: Those are interesting Rusher names.

_Ollus shoke his Brings out a picture frame. The picture was of him, a beautiful women with raven black hair and silver eyes, wearing a emerald kimono and an man with red hair and small beard with Blue eyes, wearing a Forest green clothing but with a medallion attached to one side._

Ollus: Their not Rusher, they were humans. I-I was raised here on Earth. I-Never got to know my real parents, or what I was. I was just an infant when I was sent here. My parents found me after they wished for a child of their own due to the fact that they were not able to do so. Mother was a weaver and a doll repairer, while Father worked with machine he created and despite being poor, we were happy. They taught me so much...Their dream to got to America but...*_Tears formed_* Father passed away years ago due to old age, and Mother fallowed a few weeks ago. Before she passed, she told me about you, about what I am and she gave me a jar, she had save up money for me to go here...promising that i would let their ashes go and blow in the winds when I landed...*_Turns to Cyclops_* And to think I could have died and one of you came and-

_Ollus trembled...and then Cyclops hugged him softy, the bowl (Empty) gentle fell to the floor, not breaking. Ollus tears fell and he hugged him back, sobbing softy._

Cyclops: *_Soothing_* It's okay. It's okay.

_Ollus was calmed down in a few minutes._

Ollus: T-Thank you, sorry about that.

Cyclops: It's okay...I know what it's like to lose people you love. But on the topic of your situation...I think it would be best if you stayed with us.

_Ollus eyes widen, as the tears pricked his eyes again_

Ollus: C-Come one Cyclops...I just calmed down.

Cyclops: *_Smiles_* I mean it. We'll talk about it to the rest of the Rusherz tomorrow, for now *_Lays Ollus down on the bed_* You need to get some rest..You had a long day and had a very long journey. Don't worry, I'll be right by your side for the night.

_Ollus smiled and yawned._

Ollus: Thank you Cyclops...for everything.

_Ollus eyes flutter shut and he fell asleep. Cyclops kicked his shoes and removed his helmet, wrapping himself in a blanket and snuggles up on the bed. He was asleep in an instant._

_Today was definitely a long day...and with Ollus, it was going to be an interesting day tomorrow too._

_**End of Part 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

'The Last Border Collie' owns Harper, Triton, Luka, Swift and Power.

* * *

Meeting the others and settling in

_The First Aide room, morning_

_Ollus eyes flutter open. He was snuggled and curled up on the first aide bed, Cyclops next to him. Ollus purred as he shoke him._

Ollus: Morning Cyclops.

_Cyclops eyes opened up, seeing Ollus._

Cyclops: Nice to see you had a good night's sleep.

_Ollus nodded._

Ollus: Been awhile since I had a good nights rest.

Cyclops: Good...Lets get some Breakfast and meet the others.

_HOK..._

_Luka was checking for enemies when he heard a portal open, seeing it was the Titans._

Luka: Hey there mate! Where were you-*_Sees someone else with him_* last. night...

_Ollus blushed a bit in worry and looked away as the Kangaroo walked over._

Luka: Who are you?

Ollus: *_Mumbles to Cyclops_* Anata wa watashi ga sudeni audarou to watashi ni iwanakatta Saikuropusu.

Luka: *_Confused_* Pardon what?

Ollus: *_Still mumbles_* Iremíste iremía Ollus, boreís na to káneis.

_Ollus looked up and now noticed the two Rusherz looking at him with confusion/amazement._

Ollus: *_Blushes even more_* I-I'm so sorry, I tend to talk in Japanese and Greek when I get nervous or irritated.

Cyclops: I am actually impressed.

Luka: Uhhh, Cyclops, explanation mate?

Cyclops: *_Smiles_* Oh right! Luka, this is Ollus, he's new to the team and was raised on earth. He's new to our culture.

Ollus: *_Bows politely_* Kon'nichiwa Luka, it is a Efcharístisi to meet you.

Luka: *_Confused; but smiled_* Nice to meet you Ollus. *_Looks at Cyclops_* You are going to explain what is going on right?

_Cyclops laughs as he rubbed the back of his head._

* * *

_Rusherz Quarters..._

Cyclops:-And that's what happened.

_Cyclops reunited with the rest of the Rusherz and told him of the events that had transpire last night while Ollus looked around. Cyclops gave him his own NFLR (teaching him how it worked), before he left to explore._

Triton: A Rusher raised on Earth? With no idea of who we are or what are species is?

Cyclops: *_Nods_* Completely raised on earth by a couple.

Liberty: This is...quite a shock.

Harper: What are we going to do?

Liberty: Well, he is staying with us...We'll have to teach him everything about us and the Rush zone.

Cyclops: I'll do what I can to help him out, he's a great kid and I think the two of us would be great friends.

_All the Rusherz agreed. It was then Cyclops NFLR pinged and he answered it._

Cyclops: Yes.

Ollus voice: *_Shocked_* WHY DO YOU HAVE A SUN IN THE BASEMENT!?

Cyclops: *_Realization_* Opps...I forgot to tell him about the core.

* * *

_Core room..._

_Ollus was staring at the Core with shock and amazement as Cyclops (Along with the other Rusherz) finished explaining the core to him._

Cyclops: -so you see, that is the core of our planet when we had to flee and why it must be protected. Not the sun.

Ollus: *_Shocked/Amazed_* I-I still can't believe these foes would want this.

Stampede: Believe us, they are despite to try and obtain it's power.

Ollus: *_Turns to the others_* Thank you very much for explaining the core to me

Power: No problem, you'll get the hang of it soon.

Ollus: *_Smiles_* You said fighting right...mind if I try it in the simulation room.

_The Rusherz looked at eachother surprised but nodded._

* * *

_Simulation room..._

_The Rusherz watched as Ollus prepared himself as the Simulation started from the booth._

Freefall: I hope he knows what he's doing...

_The blitzbots appeared and charged towards Ollus, who stood there and smirked._

Ollus: Kasai O-fuda...

_Strips of fire paper tailsimin appeared and flew towards the Blitzbots, burning them in seconds. As more appeared, Ollus quickly grabbed a broken Blitzbot part, a sharp one, and dragged it through them quickly. He stops as he is cornered._

Ollus: Chikyū Shurikian!

_With a quick movement, Ollus flung his paw as stone and metal shuriken appeared out of nowhere and cut through some of the Blitzbots with ease. He jumped up in the air._

Ollus: Neró vélos!

_A water arrow formed and he fired it, hitting several Blitzbots. As he land, he dodge and avoided the rest of them with ease. The Rusherz from the booth watch in amazement._

Talon: He's good...

Spot: REALLY good.

Ollus: Anemoi enkopí!

_He slashed from a far a a gust of slash-like winds cut through the rest, leaving the last one remaining...and it was huge. Ollus smirk grew and his eyes glowed. With a fluent hand movements, his hands glowing as he raised his hands together towards the Bot._

Ollus: Ēteru Ekrixi!

_A large blast of light bursted from his hands, which blinded the Rusherz in the booth. As the light fades, the Rusherz removed their hands from their eyes and looked on in awe as what remained of the Blitzbot._

SIMULATION COMPLETE

_Ollus bowed towards the other Rusherz, who still looked at him in awe and amazement._

Cyclops: Whoa...

* * *

_Later on..._

_After getting over the shock, the Rusherz continued to show and explain to Ollus all that they know. I was evening and after dinner, Ollus was talking to some of the Rusherz._

Swift: I still don't understand how you manage to create those this

Ollus: My mother taught me about shrine magic, and my father told me to use them in Japan and Greek language- *_Yawns_*

_Ollus looked tired._

Cyclops: Tired?

_Ollus nodded. Cyclops showed Ollus to a door and smiled._

Cyclops: Here's your room.

_He opened the door and Ollus walked in and looked around. It was nice room with a shelf which now had the emerald Ming urn on it. There was also a bed, a king sized one and next to that was an end table with the picture of him and his parents on it. Though there was not much of his belongings, but he was happy._

Ollus: I love it, *_Turns to Cyclops_* Thank you Cyclops.

_Cyclops smiled._

Cyclops. If you need anything, let us know.

Ollus: *_Smiles_* I will, good night Cyclops.

Cyclops: *_Smiles_* Good night Ollus.

_Cyclops left Ollus._

* * *

_Few minutes later.._

_Ollus was in his new pajamas and his helmet was removed. Ollus got into the bed, snuggling into the pillow and sheets, covering up in nice and warm place. He turned towards his picture and smiled_.

Ollus: I'll make you proud Mother and Father.

_With that, he fell asleep. Whatever come up in the future, he will tackle on with his new family._

_**End of Part 2**_

* * *

**Translation for Japanese and Greek words.**

_**Anata wa watashi ga sudeni audarou to watashi ni iwanakatta Saikuropusu- **_You did not tell me that I would already meet one Cyclops.

**Iremíste iremía Ollus, boreís na to káneis- **Calm down Ollus, You can do this.

**Kon'nichiwa- **Hello

**Efcharístisi- **Pleasure

**Kasai O-fuda**\- Fire talismans

**Neró vélos**\- Water Arrow

**Chikyū Shurikian**\- Earth shuriken

**Anemoi enkopí**\- Wind Slash

**Ēteru Ekrixi**\- Aether Blast!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there :)! The song sung is called "Eien no Setsuna" or in English "Moment of Eternity" By ON/OFF. The English lyrics are the ones being sung. Hopefully you can check them out later. Enjoy :)!**

* * *

Getting to Know you

_HOK, Rusherz Quarters, Morning..._

_Cyclops woke up to the smell of fresh tea. He got up and yawned, getting of his bed and walking out to the kitchen. He woke up fully when he saw Ollus sitting at the table sipping warm tea._

Cyclops: Ollus?

Ollus: *_Sees Cyclops and smiles warmly_* Ohayōgozaimasu Cyclops.

Cyclops: *_Smiles back_* I see you had a good nights rest.

Ollus: Yes, it's been weeks since I had one, thank you. *_Pours Cyclops a cup_* Tea?

_Cyclops walks over and sits next to him._

Cyclops: Yes, thank you...*_Takes a sip_* You a fan of tea?

Ollus: *_Nods_* Mother always did a tea ceremony every month. This is Sencha, or another form of green tea.

Cyclops: *_Takes another sip and smiles_* It taste good.

_Ollus smiled as he took a sip from his own cup._

Cyclops: So, would you like to see around Canton.

Ollus: Yes please, I would love to see Canton. Wait...what about you?

Cyclops: Don't worry, we disguise ourselves to make sure we don't get all that attentions. I'm sure there is some extra clothes for you too.

_Ollus smiled._

* * *

_Canton city, Stadium Park..._

_Ollus looked around in awe and amazement. The park was beautiful. Cyclops wore a Blue hoodie with red highlights while Ollus wore a hoodie which was a dark green. Cyclops decided to take a scenic route through Stadium Park, which turned out to be a great idea as Ollus looked around at the scene. They continued to walk until Ollus stopped._

Cyclops: Ollus? You okay?

_Ollus walked over to a spot where there was a waterfall, surrounded by red cherry blossom and a bridge going over it. Ollus walked over to one of the trees and plucked a blossom, a small smile formed on his face. Cyclops walks over._

Ollus: This is beautiful...

Cyclops: This part of the park was based off of the Japanese garden...*_Smiles_* I figured you would like this part of the park.

Ollus: *_Turns to Cyclops_* I do...I love cherry blossoms, their my favorite flower.

_Ollus pinned the blossom onto Cyclops hoodie._

Ollus: I think this red blossom looks rather good on you *_Winks_*

_Cyclops smile grew._

* * *

_Canton City..._

_Ollus and Cyclops walked around the. Ollus was taking in all the sites and sounds of the home city of the HOF._

Ollus: So, do you also try and keep Canton safe as well, when trying to protect the core?

Cyclops: Yep, though we have a bit of help from the protection shield around the residential areas and the city too.

_Ollus smiled and then he sniffed the air._

Ollus: Something smells good.

_Ollus nose lead him and Cyclops to a bakery. They went inside, and Ollus smiled at what the smell was coming from. The cake just got out of the oven and was decorated with orange accents._

Ollus: Oh that looks so good...That Portokalopita looks delicious!

Cyclops: Portokalopita? That's orange cake in Greek right?

_Ollus nodded, the baker seeing him eyeing the cake._

Baker: I see your friend there is very culture on this pastry.

Cyclops: *_Smiles_* He just moved here two days ago, he is very cultured in Japan and Greece.

_The Baker smiled at Ollus. He cuts two slices of the cake and hands them to the two Rusherz._

Baker: Well, welcome to America! These are on the house.

_The two looked surprised and smiled._

Ollus: A-Arigato.

Cyclops: Yes, Thank you very much.

_The two walked over to a table and sat. Ollus cuts a piece and eats it, a large smile grew on his face._

Ollus: Nóstimo! Try it Cyclops, their really good!

_Cyclops smiled and took a bit of his piece, a smile also grew on his face._

Cyclops: This is really good.

Ollus: I know right!

_The two chuckled._

* * *

_Hours later..._

_The rest of the day was checking out the building. It took a bit longer due to Ollus curiosity on the history and legends that some of the locals told him. He certainly loved hearing stories on the supernatural and legends. Soon it was dusk and they were sitting in the park at the Cherry Blossom tree once again. _

Ollus: This day has been amazing.

Cyclops: Indeed it has...

_Their peace was interrupted by the sounds of boos and disappointment. The got up and ran over to what appears to be concert, Fans disappointed._

Director: Look! I'm sorry, but the singer won't make it till tomorrow please!

_Cyclops eye furrow and he got out a guitar...his guitar. Ollus was worried, then got an idea._

Ollus: *_Stops him_* Wait! I think I have an idea.

_Ollus garbed and took Cyclops as he told him his plan._

* * *

Director: I'M SORRY, PLEASE GIVE ME A-

_Cyclops manage to drag the poor director off stage after the lights went out. The fans whisper with eachother, as the band (who were given sheets of music to play) started the music. A spotlight shown on Ollus and Cyclops, undisguised and Cyclops playing his guitar. The crowd was stunned into silence._

Ollus and Cyclops: **This not be erasable message will continue forever**

Ollus: **It will continue to live inside my heart always**

Ollus and Cyclops: **The bond we promised each other**

_The lights flashed on, as the band played and Ollus danced beside Cyclops_

Ollus: **I wonder when it began, this separation**

**But just as long ago, I'll never waver**

_Turns Cyclops to look at him, he's shock but smiles_

**Believing that we could meet again,**

**Even if this separation is our destiny**

_The crowd starts cheering in delight._

Ollus and Cyclops: **I am here, the one who continues to wait for you**

**I want to convey these words and set everything free**

**This not be erasable message will continue forever**

Cyclops: **it will continue to live in my heart forever**

Ollus and Cyclops: **the bond we promised each other**

_Ollus was about to continued, but Cyclops beat him._

Cyclops: **Today, too, while tracing the line of memories**

**Drawing your shadow, sadness wells up**

_Ollus is surprised but smiles_

**Isn't it miserable I can't concentrate on anything**

**I just keep waiting for you**

_Cyclops dances with Ollus while playing._

Ollus and Cyclops: **I am here the one who continues to protect you**

**I accept everything the words we promised each other**

**This message that won't stop sounding will continue forever**

**It will continue to live inside my heart always**

**This bond is strong**

_As they dance the crowd went wild. Ollus and Cyclops both had a chance to dance a sole on, with the other copping. Soon the two were hand n hand dance._

Ollus and Cyclops: *_Back to back, holding one hand_* **There is no meaning for me without you**

**I want to convey these words and set everything free**

**This not be erasable message will continue forever**

**It will continue to live in my heart forever**

**The bond we promised each other!**

_The crowd cheered wildly was Ollus created a mist and the two vanish. _

* * *

_HOK, Rusher Quarters, an hour later..._

Ollus: That was the most amazing thing I've done in my life.

_Ollus and Cyclops were on the Couch watching the TV over the Fireplace._

Ollus: I didn't know you played guitar.

Cyclops: I didn't know you sang so well.

_The two chuckled. Ollus yawned as he snuggled into Cyclops. Cyclops smiled as he placed a hand on Ollus...It wasn't long until the two fell fast asleep, smiles on both their faces._

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

Translations:

**Ohayōgozaimasu- Good Morning ****(Japanese)**

**Sencha- ****simmered tea**

**Portokalopita- Orange Cake ****(Greek)**

**Arigato- Thank you (Japanese)**

**Nóstimo- delicious (Greek)**


	4. Chapter 4Finale

**Swift, Triton, Harper and Spark belong to The Last Border Collie. Enjoy :)!**

* * *

Seishin tou éna Oserotto

Spirit of A Ocelot

_Weeks have passed since Ollus had arrived to America and met Cyclops. He has adapted and trained very well with the Rusherz, especially Cyclops. The two got along very well. However, a huge challenge will come and test Ollus and all that he has learn recently._

* * *

_HOK,_

_Ollus walked around the halls, he was worried about Cyclops. He overheard that Cyclops and a few other Rusherz were sent on a mission to...another planet? Tundralicta it was. Ollus was still confused on how they were going to a different. Ollus was pondering this till he came to a large door. Interested, he slowly opened it...and gasped. The room was large, with the walls and ceiling looking like the night sky speckle with stars. Around were different Portals, each with a symbol on it. Ollus walked to one of them. The Portal symbol was that strange hybrid animal. He walked through it and found himself in another room, or place, that had individual portals around it as well. _

Ollus: Sooo, this is how they get to other planets.

_Ollus froze...He felt something was wrong. He turned to the one portal with a picture of a winter scenery. _

Ollus: Cyclops...

_Ollus ran through the portal._

* * *

_Tundralicta..._

Cyclops: *_Spats out blood_* Nothings working!

Spark: This is bad..

Steed: Your telling me.

_Steed, Spark, Triton, Lasso and Cyclops were facing the strange creature. It was a serpent/dragon like creature with ice like body but fog like abilities, surrounding the beaten up Rusherz. _

Lasso: How are we suppose to beat this thing?!

Triton: It's like it toying with us.

_The serpent/dragon roared and lunged at Steed, Spark, Lasso and Triton. Cyclops pushed them out of the way and the dragon bite and slashed him. Cyclops chest had a large bite/slash wound, as he was pushed onto the frozen lake, laying down._

Spark and Triton: CYCLOPS!

Lasso and Steed: Oh no..

_The serpent/dragon went close to the others till..._

? voice: *_Rage_* Kasai O-fuda!

_Fire swarmed the serpent/dragon. The four Rusherz looked up on a cliff to see-_

Steed, Spark, Triton,and Lasso: OLLUS!

_It was Ollus alright, hands glowing in power...and he was not happy._

Ollus: *_Rage_* YOU MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE! ANEMOI ENKOPI!

_The wind in the area picked up and Ollus leapt from the cliff, slashing the beast. The serpent/dragon roared in anger. Ollus landed on the ground and ran towards it, the serpent/dragon raising it's hand to slash him. Ollus responded by punching it in the face and slashing it's chest. _

Ollus: *_landing on the ground again; Rage_* Have a taste of your own power! Neró vélos!

_Ollus shot multiple water arrows, each hitting the serpent/dragon. Ollus ducked as it tried slashing at him again, kicking it in the face twice._

Ollus: *_Rage_* IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!

_The serpent/dragon roared again, Ollus dodged it and tackled it to the ground, eyes glowing and hand in a fist, glowing. _

Ollus: Ēteru Ekrixi!

_Ollus blasted the __serpent/dragon till there was nothing left. Ollus panted, as the others ran to him._

Lasso: Boy are we glad to see you!

Triton: That was amazing!

Steed: Great Job Ollus!

Spark: Way to go Ollus.

_Ollus wasn't smiling..._

Ollus: *_Fear_* CYCLOPS!

_The four Rusherz faces fell as they ran to the lake...A large storm cloud heading towards them._

Lasso: Oh great..there's more.

Spark: There he is!

_Cyclops was laying on the Ice and it was cracking around him._

Steed: CYCLOPS!

_Cyclops moaned as he tried to get up._

Triton: CYCLOPS GET OUT OF THERE!

_Cyclops attempted to stand, but fell back onto the ice. A load roar was heard._

Lasso: *_Fear_* Oh sweet...that's the leader of those thing...

_It was indeed large, surrounded by the same serpent/dragon creatures that had attacked them before. With a large smack, the ice broke and Cyclops fell in._

Steed, Spark, Triton,and Lasso: CYCLOPS!

OLLUS: CYCLOPS! NOO! *_Turns to the others_* STAY HERE AND STAY SAFE!

Lasso: Ollus!

Triton: Ollus wait-

_Ollus jumped into the lake. _

* * *

_The water was cold, but Ollus had felt worse. He searched around till he found Cyclops. He internally gasped as he saw the extent of the injuries he was given. Ollus grabbed Cyclops and began to swim up._

* * *

_The four Rusherz watched in sorrow and fear, they were watching for them at the edge of the lake._

Steed: *_Sorrow_* Oh Cyclops.

_Triton sobbed. Suddenly, Ollus bursted from the water panting and holding Cyclops._

Steed, Spark, Triton,and Lasso: CYCLOPS! OLLUS!

Ollus: Stay back! You'll fall in!

_The leader growled in anger as the serpent/dragon minions surrounded the other as Ollus came back to land._

Ollus: *_Looks at Cyclops; tears_* Cyclops...*_Trying to wake him_* Oh Cyclops, please...please wake up...

_Ollus continued to try and wake Cyclops up...nothing_

Spark: He-He isn't dead...r-right...*_Tears up_* right.

_Steed was shaking as tear fell from his eyes. Triton sobbed into Lasso as he removed his hat. Sparks sniffed as he tied to rub the tears away._

Ollus: Please...Cyclops...

Serpent/dragon leader: A fitting end...to one who should have been dead.

_Ollus looked up...tears flowed from his eyes and he brought his head back down.._

Ollus: *_Audible whisper_* S-Seishin K-Kravgí...

_The ground started to glow. Ollus looked up slowly, his eyes glowing brighter than before. Steed, Spark, Triton,and Lasso backed away. Suddenly, the serpent/dragon minions were being attacked by tendrils of light streams and arms. The streams and arms grabbed the Serpent/dragon leader._

Serpent/dragon leader: W-What is this!

_Ollus, who was still holding onto Cyclops, lifted into the air. He looked at the Serpent/dragon leader, his eyes narrowed a bit, before returning to a calm state. The other Rusherz looked in awe at the scene. During this, Cyclops eyes fluttered open a bit to see Ollus holding him and floating._

Cyclops: *_Weak_* O-Ollus...(Thoughts: **This feeling...so warm**)

_Ollus raised a hand as it glowed a pure white color. He aimed it towards the Serpent/dragon leader, and it fired as did the light Streams and arms. A large burst of light blinded the area, temporary blinding Steed, Spark, Triton,and Lasso._

_The light faded and they removed their hands...all the Serpent/dragons, including the leader, were reduced to nothing._

Lasso: *_Awe_* Land sakes...

_Sparks looked around until he saw Cyclops and Ollus laying on the snow covered ground._

Sparks: THEIR ALIVE!

_They ran towards the tow, who were unconscious but hands intertwine with eachother._

* * *

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

_Ollus groaned...He felt like his body was numb...He slowly opened his eyes. The room was fuzzy, but he recognized it as the HOK infirmary. The room finally formed and he slowly sat up, clutching his head._

Ollus: W-What...

_He looked around and saw Cyclops sleeping in the bed next to him, gazed up but alive. He was reading a book, but he looked sad._

Ollus: C-Cyclops?

_Cyclops froze and dropped the book, quickly turning to Ollus. He lept onto Ollus bed and hug him tightly, but gentle. The heart monitor on his side buzzed_

Cyclops: Ollus! Your awake!

Ollus: Cyclops?

_Freefall ran in and gasped._

Freefall: Oh my gosh! GUYS! HE'S AWAKE!

_The others ran inside. Freefall turned of the heart monitor._

Ollus: Why am I here?

Freefall: You were unconscious for THREE DAYS! Other than some bruising your energy was over the top! I have never seen a Rusher with that high amount of energy use. You are lucky to be alive.

Ollus: How did-What happened?

_The others looked at eachother, but Cyclops was the one to answer._

Cyclops: You saved our lives...You saved my life...

_Ollus mind returned to what happened._

Ollus: I-I'm so sorry you had to see that...

Lasso: See what, the glowin arms and streams.

Ollus: It's...my power, the one I was born with so to speak. Seishin Kravgí.

Harper: Spirit Cry?

Swift: I heard of that move. Only a Rusher with emanse and strong elemental training can pull it off..*_Turns to Ollus_* I actually did some research, you kind was known to be Rusherz who could pull it off and live to tell the tale so to speak.

Ollus: W-What...

Power: Ocelot Rusherz, they were a tribe that practiced this technique.

Ollus: T-That still doesn't change the fact of what I done...Guys, I committed mass termination to an enemy in the most brutal way possible. This is what I was afraid of at the beginning, someone finding out and...*_Looks down_* I'm a freak...I always knew that.

Cyclops: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

_It echoed...and everyone went silent. It was rare to see Cyclops yell like that._

Cyclops: Ollus, what you did saved our lives! It brought me back from the brink of death! I was dying, till I felt something telling me to live...it was you. I wouldn't be here if not for you. Ollus, you are the most amazing person I have ever seen! Smart, powerful, sweet. W-What I'm saying, is that i care about you..

Liberty voice: As do all of us.

Ollus and the others turned to see Liberty and Stampede.

Ollus: Liberty, Stampede.

Liberty: RZ told us everything.

Ollus: He knows?

Liberty: *_Nods_* Even he is impressed at you courage to help out and abilities. It is rare to see a Rusher single handedly fight against a foe, an army and it's leader none the less. It's was amazing to watch how you would do anything to save the ones you love, even at the risk of your life.

Ollus: Liberty...

Stampede: Your kind were the most powerful elemental Rusherz on Cordalion. We've seen what you have done, and understand that you wish to know about us and our history.

Liberty: So...we have a idea on how you can help you...we want you to join the team.

Ollus: Me...join you guys, in protecting the universe...

Stampede: You have proven yourself more than enough to help us. You are a brave, kind and spell-bound Rusher and we would love to have you on the team.

Liberty: And as such, we believe you should join us.

_Ollus tears fell and he got off the bed, Cyclops fallowing._

Ollus: *_Bowing_* It would be an honor. Of course...I would need some help.

Liberty: I'm sure Cyclops would love to help you.

_Ollus turned to Cyclops, smiling._

* * *

_Ollus walked up to the core, Liberty and Stampede behind him and the others watched. Ollus placed his hand on it and a stream of light swarmed around him. When it end, Cyclops ran over. Ollus body of light faded, he looked a bit brighter than usual. He had his own clothes too, he now wore hunter green pants with rips at the edge of the legs, he also had a hunter green helmet. His eyes flutter opened and he smiled... and he hugged Cyclops. For some reason, the core responded to that emotion and it bursted with light, light blue petals falling._

Harper: Cherry Blossom?

Swift: Never seen blue ones before.

_Cyclops was surprised, but he smiled and hugged him back strongly._

Cyclops: Welcome to the team...Ollus.

Ollus: Thank you..it's feels nice to feel love again.

_Warm tears fell from the both of them. They parted and looked at eachother._

* * *

_Cyclops is typing a letter..._

_**Cyclops: Update;**_

_**It has been a month since I have been release from the infirmary. Ollus is now helping me and my team. They warmed up to him quickly.**_

_The scene turns to Ollus playing with some of the young fans, one of them chuckling as he tickled them with his tail. The scene switches to Ollus, beating up the three Anticorians._

_**Cyclops: I am happy to report that Ollus has made great strives, he has become part of our little family quickly. He really is a amazing Rusher.**_

_Another scene is shown with Ollus asking Cyclops and pointing to the Titans Megacore._

_**Cyclops: Of course he still has a lot to learn about us, but he is always willing to learn.**_

_There is a brief pause as Cyclops, who was covering Ollus eyes, removed them_

Cyclops: Open your eyes.

_Ollus opened them and gasped. His room had a small cherry blossom tree, some Greek lights, a book shelf full of legends, myths, ghost stories and urban legends and the picture frame of his parents was renewed. Liberty, Stampede, Freefall and Cyclops smiled. Ollus teared up and smiled as well, hugging all four._

_**Cyclops: We still have a lot to learn ourselves, but what we have experienced will stay will me for the years to come. Speaking of Ollus, I have never been so proud of him. He has gone from a Rusher, who knew little to nothing about us or our kind to a grand protector and friend. Many things are changing, and most for the better, I am so glad that Ollus is with us.**_

_The scene shows Ollus watching the sunset._

_**Cyclops: I am confident that Ollus is going to be a positive influence for years to come. I am excited to see what the future will bring and more friends in the future will Ollus. I will write again soon...Cyclops.**_

_Cyclops walks next to Ollus and sits next to him. Ollus purred and leans on Cyclops as the two smile and watch the sunset together._

**The **

**End**

* * *

**Thank you for reading 'Ollus Origins' :). Stay tuned to see Dusk origins in 'The Falcon and the Sparrow'. Till then, catch you on the flip side ;)**


End file.
